Tasting the Sacred Blood
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Elijah forms a plan to get what he wants. He want's Elena. She is so different then her doppleganger Katerina someone he was intrested in in the past, but somethng is driving him more to Elena the Light something that would make her his mate forever


Elijah stood out of the bed and breakfast room he was in. He was staying of course in the one that Katerina had been staying at. "Elijah, please make sure you eat you're breakfast today" said an older voice. Elijah turned around and smiled at the older woman "don't worry Ms. Flowers, I will. And I'll make sure I find Katerina…I mean Ms. Katherine as well" he said in his smooth voice. Ms. Flowers smiled and nodded "I'm glad Katherine has such fine friends looking out for her." As Ms. Flower's left, Elijah smirked softly, he was looking out for Katerina that was for sure. He was making sure Katerina stayed in that cave also he was keeping a close eye on her doppelganger, Elena. Elena was so different from Katerina, so much like her name which meant Light. He was so interested in her as she tried to live a normal life and she cared about others before herself. He of course offered her family and friends protection as long as she quit those suicidal incidents. But the nights he watched over her while she slept he envisioned things he shouldn't with the one with the sacred blood. It smelled so good and he had wanted a taste so badly when he had first meet her. He almost kissed her. She was so pure so different he wanted her.

Elijah didn't turn from the window as there was a knock on the door. He licked his lips and grinned "don't be so scared Rose. You'll do this for me and I will never have to worry about anyone killing you again. I'm sorry about Trevor just the debt had to be paid" he said as the brunette that betrayed him came walking into his room. "You get Damon to like you to let Elena see that he can't love her because he needs to have sex with other women while he's waiting for her and Stefan will fall for Katerina again." He was still in love with her. He saw it in his mind when he was trying to evaluate his enemies. Stefan was with the Lovely Elena so he could have his good Katherine complex in his mind.

He heard Rose sigh. He knew she liked the older Slavatore but she needed someone like Stefan. She was always everyone's second best and she hated that, but she dealt with it for years so she can do it now. "Rosemary…what do you say" he said as he played with the ring on his hand that kept him from being burned by the sunlight. All he had to do was open the blinds and she would die. "I'll do it Elijah. But I'm even after this and can go free wherever I want before Klaus gets here." Elijah smirked "But of course. Now go get Damon to sleep with you and make sure Elena catches you" he said as he shut the blinds and he looked at her and she ran off to the underground tunnels that were build early in the century. Elijah then went to shower and get ready. Thanks to dear Aunt Jenna trusting him and poor Alaric not able to really do anything about it, he was always knew Elena almost. He grinned, maybe tonight will be the night she runs into his arms and he'll get a taste.

It wasn't that night but he was slowly gaining Elena's trust. Even though he hadn't lived up to his promise to let Stefan go free, she had visited him and caught him and Katherine together in some old fashioned cave sex. He was there for her while she cried over that and he held her. She fell asleep and when she woke up in his arms she jumped and she was angry at him but not for long. He heard her calm down and muttering to herself over what she had felt inside her. He was slowly breaking her down. Tonight he was going to make sure she ran to him. He called Rose and made sure she was all set and Katerina had already done her part in his plan without knowing she helped him. Tonight he was going to get Elena and show her the power and the strength they could have together. He would be gently with her. Just he wanted to have her. Show her what she could have if she was with him. Maybe even find a way to break the curse so she can live with him forever.

While he waited at Elena's house, Elena went to see if she could talk to Damon. Over the course of the weeks she had started to come to grips that she was falling for him. Even though Elijah was there to she thought Damon would be better then Elijah plus she had always almost felt something with Damon. She went into the house and she went into the living room where she heard a crash when she got there Elena just turned the corner and gasped. She was thrown into a sight of Rose and Damon in middle of a sexual fantasy almost. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she started to run. Rose was her friend she told her she would never go for Damon that Damon loved her and here they were. She heard Damon try to stop her but she just ran and went back to her house. She flew herself onto the bed and started to cry. She lost everyone Damon would never just love her. He had to have sex to full fill himself and Stefan could rot in that cave for Katherine. She held her bear and just let out all of her frustrations come out. She gave them her all and this was what she got in return.

Elena stopped crying when she heard a splash in the bathroom. She knew that Jeremy was out with Bonnie tonight. She was glad her friend and brother found someone to help them balance their lives. She dried her eyes and she walked slowly to the bathroom door and she opened it. She looked inside and nothing was in her main part but in the middle where the shower and tub was there was someone humming there. She grabbed a stake that Alaric had told her to always have, just in case, and she walked in and was in for the second shock of the night. She gazed at what she saw, it was Elijah in the bathtub, a bubble bath no less, She dropped the stake and she looked at him unbeleived that he was actually in her house taking a damn bubble bath. "What in Hell do you think you're doing" she said as she walked up and grabbed a towel tossing at his face "get out" Elijah laughed softly and it sent chills along her. Just like the day he almost kissed her but started to smell her neck. God that turned her on she was scared and sexual aroused that day. She almost wanted him to take her. "No I don't think I will be getting out I still have some bubbles, but please if you need a bath come join me. I have wine here" he said waving his hand towards the bottle on the sill by him. Elena looked conflicted and confused. Her emotions were shot and she was vulnerable. He could see that even right now.

"You are only supposed to check up on me not take all this for granted" she said as she crossed her arms. She wasn't going to have another vampire mess with her "but while I'm here I can do what I wanted for you were out of my sites almost getting yourself into trouble. Your guard is down Elena" he said softly as he moved some kneeling in the water waist up was exposed. _God he has a better body than Damon_ thought Elena. She felt her heart pound a little and Elijah heard it and bit back a smirk. He let his hand come to her exposed arm and trace along it, leaving a slightly moist trail along it "relax. You're not going to get hurt and no one knows you like how I would" he said softly as he bent and started to kiss sucking along her arm where he had left the trail and nipped at the last spot. Elena had slowly closed her eyes until he broke from her now warm skin and she jumped back almost as if she was bitten by a snake "what are you doing?" she exclaimed as she had jumped back she slipped on the rug. His hand reached out and grabbed her but the momentum of his speed flew her into him a bit harder then he thought and they landed in the tub. She laid on him her breath panting as she nearly straddled his naked form. Swallowing she was literally tongue tied and was at a loss for words.

Elijah smiled and took the moment of her confused state to go in and kiss her lips. He let his hands go under her wet t-shirt and feel her stomach and her back and she moaned softly. As she felt him so softly bring her towards him and take off her shirt she let him. Elena gazed into his eyes and she knew she wanted this. This was something that she had been having dreams about and something she kept denying. She didn't want to lose out on another guy she could possibly have. Maybe this was the one for her.

She let him undress her completely and hissed out as he captured her breast with his mouth his fingers wrapped around her other one massaging it and his other hand held her firmly on her back. She felt the power, felt the need, the passion running through him as she let her hand drift along his body and she gripped his already harden length. She started to massage him as he switched attention from her breasts making sure they all received equal enough attention. She moaned out as she gazed at him and she soon felt him move from her breasts with his mouth to along her neck trailing his teeth along her neck making her shiver and stop her massaging some. He turned her over as he was on top of her now and he started to enter her. He heard her moan in pleasure and he smirked softly running his hand to grasp her ass. He started to move harder in her using some of his vampire powers. That made Elena forget about everything and just get into the moment as she never had pleasure like this. She looked at him, his face vamping out but it didn't scare her. She saw him smirk as he decided he waited long enough to taste her. He raised one of her legs to be on his shoulder and worked in her feeling her meet him her breast just above the water looking so tempting to suckle on. He would come back to that. He was ready…ready for his taste. He kissed along her inner thigh as he bent his head as close as he could on her thigh to her opening as they worked together and he sunk his teeth in her drinking from her thigh feeling her compulse with pleasure and he smirked seeing some of her first cumming going along her leg and he drank up some cum mixed with blood. God she was so delicious he was going to make sure she was only his and he would of course be only hers. The Salvatore brothers were crazy, not to give her the respect she needed.

He finished drinking from her not to much but he saw in her eyes she loved it. He knew later on he would take some more blood from her and share his own with her. He exited out of her and turned her around to hold the edge of the tub and entered from behind her. He worked her long and hard with deep thrust hearing her moan in pleasure. Thankfully Jenna was out with Alaric so they had the house to themselves and she could scream his name as loud as she wanted. He loved hearing his name come from those sweet lips. He massages her breasts hard kneading them giving her extra pleasure as he did. He let one hand go down her taunt stomach and started to massage her clit with his thumb and he heard her breath out loudly in a moaning scream "oh God Elijah" she kept moving against him faster and faster as she came the second time and Elijah smirked. He was almost there but he wanted to do one more thing with her before he let go. He turned her back as he whispered in her ear entering her again from over her as she laid in the tub how she was before "do you want me to stop" Elena turned looking in his eyes "oh no please don't. I'm okay" she said softly in a pleading whisper. Elijah smirked as he started to thrust in her again working her as his thumb stayed pressed on her clit and he dove into the water and sucked on her breast that were just on the surface and sucked long and hard letting his teeth graze them. He finally moved to the side of one after doing that with them both tugging along her nipples. He was on the side of one as he bit and took blood from there and he felt how his bite rolled through her . Filling her with ecstasy. She came a third time and he could tell she was almost ready to just fall on him. He rolled over so she was straddling him and she rode him. He had licked the wound closed on her breast. He smiled as she rode him and he moaned feeling her kisses along his chest. Feeling that she finally just lowered her walls and they came together as there lips met and he held her there as she convulsed in multiple orgasms and he came with her. He smirked softly as he kissed her his tongue rolling with hers as he made sure she was careful with his still exposed fangs.

After they both came he helped her dry off and he then carried her in bed where he held her and she fell asleep, he knew he would wear her out. He was going to make sure he did this every night marking what was his and making sure Klaus didn't spill one drop of this blood. Because he knew Katerina could still bleed and die for the curse and he was making sure the right doppelganger died forever.


End file.
